everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
Alex is Jeff's younger brother. He plays bass guitar and likes indie music. His YouTube channel, WickedStickyAlex (now defunct), provides an outside perspective on what is going on with the EverymanHYBRID crew, as well as chronicles his own angst as he deals with the social consequences of having a "psycho" brother. Alex first appeared in A Day in the Life, and his own channel was eventually found through the "Related Videos" bar. He seems to be one of the Rake's targets; it appeared in his closet and backyard shed. Most of his videos deal with the presence of the Rake and its affect on him and his dog, Sparky. Despite being forbidden to by his brother, Alex joined the Seven Trials of Habit, but dropped out in Trial Two along with the crew. In the 11/26 Ustream, it was revealed that his and Jeff's parents were killed and Alex sometimes talk as they are still alive, as a self-defense mechanism, and a way of self comforting. The depth of Alex's psychosis over the deaths of his parents reached a new low in One step forward, two steps back, when it was revealed that Alex has a recording of his mother's voice saying "I don't know Al, not tonight. It's getting late. Goodnight." Alex appears to ask his "mother" for permission to do things, via talking to the voice on the tape. Jeff explained in "Glenn's Letter" that Alex had been collecting clips of family exchanges in order to use them in music tracks, and that these sound clips have become his link to his parents. Background Glitches On October 2nd, 2010, the background of Alex's YouTube channel changed subtly, before changing back again within a few hours. The Google cache reveals that during this time the smiling man's eyes were completely blacked out. On October 10th, 2010 the description of Alex's youtube channel changed to this several times during the day. "The Chicago Fire Department has ruled the cause of the fire undetermined. The amount and type of flammables within the structure make it difficult to determine what did or did not contribute to the start and spread of the fire. If new information becomes available, the department will review its findings its back up." (Note that Alex thinks he was hacked.) Wiki contributer RyanS identified the quote on Alex's youtube description as a quote from former mayor of Birmingham, Larry Langford (Larry Langford is also the person in Alex's channel's background pic). While there is an obvious connection to Damsel, who used to live in Alabama, posters at the Unfiction Forums found another Larry Langford, a spokesman for the Chicago Fire Department. The quote seems in fact to be attributable to him. On November 5, Alex's youtube channel again changed to the black-eyed version of the newscaster. Immediately afterwards the video VID00006.MP4 was posted. After the video was posted the background of the page returned to normal, but a few minutes later it changed again briefly. This time the background was a dead rabbit, on a roadway. Dead rabbits have been strongly linked to HABIT in this game. There haven't been any more changes to Alex's youtube background at this time. Alex and the Rake Alex began complaining that his Jack Russell terrier, Sparky, was keeping him up at night; he also mentioned seeing something like "a big white possum" darting through the house, as well as waking up with numerous scratches and cuts on his arms and legs. Initially, he attributed these scratches to Sparky. (Thanks for Unfiction user Didz for the PMs to Alex.) In VID00006.MP4, we were given our first visual of the wounds Alex has been receiving, and they seem much more severe than anything that a small dog might inflict. In the video Alex is dressing his wounds. For the first time in any of his videos he does not address the camera, or acknowledge that he is being filmed. The next day (November 6), Alex posted a follow up video ("I'm Okay ") describing a visit from an exterminator and how he had received the wounds. The exterminator had been called to help with whatever had been in Alex's closet but disappeared leaving his tools and truck behind. Whether something dastardly befell the exterminator or he simply ran away has not been determined. In discussing the wounds Alex described being awakened by foul odor in his room and seeing a "horribly disfigured thing" at the foot of his bed. He felt the blood in his bed and ran. He then shows the camera a very simple barricade in front of his closet and a steel bat that he intends to sleep with. Through YouTube PMs, Unfiction forum member Didz confirmed with Alex that the creature he had seen was the same creature visible in the video "Cops Checked, No Body". In the video "Alex ", Evan describes receiving a USB drive in the mail showing something similar to security footage of the events of "VID000006.MP4". Evan remarks that this is strange, since there are no security cameras in Jeff and Alex's home. Evan goes to the house to confront Alex with the new information. Together they get Jeff (who has been depressed since Centralia) and bring him they Alex's room to examine the crawl space. At first they find nothing but something then bangs on the closed closet door from the inside. They chain up Alex's room to contain whatever is inside. Alex would be sleeping in Jeff's room. During the 11/26 Ustream, it was revealed that Alex has received professional care for his wounds. In the video last week / taking it back, in which Alex, Jeff, and Evan reclaim Alex's room from the Rake, they enter the crawlspace in Alex's room (which Jeff says is 3 by 3 feet) and seem to go through a portal (in a manner similar to 78of76.avi) and end up in the basement of the house seen in the videos A Day in the Life and 78of76.avi. The clothing and circumstances of Last week / taking it back match the events of 77of76.avi, but they don't seem to remember those events. Afterwards, while Alex is at school, Evan and Jeff go back to check the crawlspace. They discover that the wall is smooth and unblemished, as the crawlspace never existed. Alex is back in his room. In One step forward, two steps back, it appears that Sparky has been killed by the Rake, who seems to have taken up residence in the shed in Alex and Jeff's back yard. After her death, Alex made a sock puppet which he used to represent Sparky, much to Evan's dismay (as seen in May & June). However Alex says in A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas that he knows that the puppet is not Sparky. Whether he was just placating Steph with this statement or whether it is true is unknown. In Consensus Alex reveals to Vinnie that the Rake has again been visiting him while he sleeping and telling him things: prophecies, descriptions of Jessie's death, and so on. This casts doubt on the completely "feral" nature of The Rake and suggests that he may be more intelligent than previously believed. Alex suggested that the Rake had also told him something about the boys, but before he could reveal what it was Vince turned off the camera. This information was finally revealed in All good things The Tournament During the 11/26 UStream, it was revealed that Alex had been forbidden to participate in the "tournament" that has been established by HABIT, however a perusal of the recipients list on the email for the first trial shows that Alex has indeed registered as Rabbit #231.This was confirmed when he posted his video for Trial One. Alex successfully passed the first trial. He did not pass the second trial when Jeff volunteered Evan, Vince, Jeff, and Alex to be part of the 15 rabbits that the fallen leader of the Neatherland Dwarfs got to eliminate. In the Angora Chat, Jeff mentioned that Alex was furious that he'd been volunteered as a sacrifice, but got over it when Jeff let him have dibs on their Xbox. Alex's Fate Many feel that Alex's death has been forshadowed since his early appearances. *The fact that he is not one of the Mining Town Four and therefore is probably outside the Iterations. *The Rake, as described in the original creepypasta, tends to stay at the bedside of his eventual victims. *Alex's entry into the Tournament against his brother's wishes, and, as some see it, rule breaking in his submission video by having Sparky dig the hole. *The notes in the copy of Everyman found in Box 5 said "THE GUARDIAN SHALL LOSE HIS HEART AND THEN HIS BLOOD." Jeff is confirmed be The Guardian, given his role with Alex; he has already lost Jessa, his "heart," and Alex may be his "blood." At the end of Intermission Vinnie makes the ominous pronouncement "Alex isn't okay." At the time whether that meant he was dead, alive or in some other way injured was unknown. After the video Consensus, Alex was missing, and presumed dead. The description of "Twenty-four months" lists all the people who have been lost since this started and includes Alex, confirming his death. However, back in February, an UnFiction user sent him an e-mail asking about whether he was alive. The message read: "If you are alive, please respond." On May 20th, the user received a response from Alex's e-mail address, which read: "I will always be here, but not really." Whether this is Alex or another person/entity hijacking his e-mail remains to be seen. In "The property" Vince clearly heard Alex's voice while he was trapped in the other dimensional versions of the houses. It is unclear if this was a ghost, a time echo, or actually Alex. In "Next," around the 2:40 mark, a figure appears at the top of the stairs that appears to be Alex, weilding two large knives. Again, it is unclear if this was actually Alex, or some sort of ghost or echo, or perhaps a corpse somehow reanimated by HABIT. Alex's Videos *My First Video Chaps! *Troll Catch *Does anyone elses dog do this? *Good things to come *Business Cards on a Plane *VID00006.MP4 *I'm Okay *THESEVENTRIALSOFHABIT - TRIAL ONE - PART 2/2 - RABBIT231 *Slappa' tha' bass(ah). *Part II shows a series of videos (most of them not showed in the video) that Alex filmed for his channel and for some reason was not uploaded. Other Appearances *A Day in the Life *Jeff (Video) *Alex (Video) *The 11/26 Ustream *77of76.avi *Last week / taking it back *One step forward, two steps back *May & June *Sigma *Noah *HALLOWEEN HANGOVER *A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas *Intermission (mentioned, not on screen) *Consensus *Next (possible) *Part II Notes * As of 2015, Alex's YouTube channel appears to have been removed * Alex's Flip video camera seems to have a recurring "dead pixel" in the lower left region of the screen. The pixel usually shows as a static red color and can be seen off and on throughout his posts. It is particularly noticeable in "Business Cards on a Plane" when Alex digitally zooms in on the painting of Samuel L. Jackson, the pixel increases in size with the ratio of the zoom. The pixel can also be spotted in Alex's posts: "My First Video Chaps!", "Good things to come", and "I'm Okay." It is curiously missing from his other posts and may serve as an identifier in future or past videos. References *Log of PMs between Didz and Alex Category:The Characters